


Early Morning Exercise

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: Fletch and Vera go for an early-morning walk on their day off.





	

Vera and Fletch had taken an early-morning drive and ended up stopping in the car park of a popular country park, full of walking paths and hiking trails.

There were no other cars present and no sign of anyone else, probably due to a combination of the early hour, the fact that it was a weekday and the moisture lingering in the air from an overnight shower, despite the temperature growing as the sun rose, making the day bright and warm already.

They both had a rare two days off work at the same time and had decided to make the most of the precious time together. Although they did try to rota days off together, two in a row were not as common as they would like, and in return they usually took more than their fair share of the unpopular double or weekend shifts, to quieten any potential complaints from the other officers about favouritism. Meg and Will had done something similar, so they saw no reason not to follow their lead.

As the Governor, Vera was, of course, always technically on call, but they were hoping for two full days of freedom, for once.

The two of them were both feeling especially cheerful and Vera was practically skipping at times to keep up with Fletch's long strides, pulling on his arm excitedly as she pointed out some favourite flowers, a bird or the sound of small drops of water falling from the leaves above them, squealing when one landed on her loose hair or the skin exposed by her low-cut cotton summer dress.

Fletch laughed and put his arm around her, his palm moving up and down her back, catching on her bra strap, before he began running his fingers along both sides of it and tugging at it playfully through her thin dress.

"Are you getting frisky, Mr Fletcher?" she asked, grinning up at him.

"Always," he winked, grinning back at her.

Suddenly, Vera grabbed Fletch's hand and pulled him off the path until they were partly hidden by the trees.

"What are you doing?" Fletch asked, laughing as he followed her further into the bushes.

Vera bit her bottom lip teasingly as she continued to pull him with her until she bumped gently against a tree, Fletch following suit, pressing tightly against her.

"Oops!" he laughed and tried to move back, only to find himself held in place by small, but insistent, arms.

"Stay _exactly_ where you are," she muttered, pulling his head down to kiss him.

"Mmm, Governor Bennett," he murmured against her lips before the kiss deepened.

Fletch entwined one hand in Vera's hair and laid the other one on her shoulder, twirling the thin straps of her dress with his fingers, causing the soft fabric to brush over her skin gently.

Vera's hands began to wander, one squeezing his backside firmly while the other ventured underneath his t-shirt, her thumb making small circles on his bare skin. He could not stop the quiet moan from escaping, but realised quickly that things could very easily get out of hand.

" _Vera_!" he pulled away from her lips reluctantly, "You know what happens when you start touching me like that!"

"And?" she responded with one eyebrow raised.

"We're in public!" Fletch looked around them as if expecting to see a crowd of people nearby, watching them while eating popcorn.

"So?" Vera continued, "I'm... _up_...for it if you are."

As she spoke, her hand moved from his bum and around his side before cupping a different part of his anatomy.

" _Oh_!" she said innocently, looking at him with wide eyes, "It looks like you are... _up_ for it."

"That's not fair!" he protested with a laugh, "You have an unfair advantage!"

"Do I?"

"Actually, you have two," he whispered into her ear between soft kisses to her neck, "One, you are incredibly, incredibly sexy. And two, you know that, whatever the circumstances, I _always_ want to fuck you."

He bit gently at her skin, causing her to gasp loudly and begin to rub him gently through his trousers.

"Oh fuck!" he managed in a strangled tone, then, "Seriously, though, what if someone sees us?"

Vera held his gaze as she put her hand on top of his on the strap of her dress and helped him pull the strap over her shoulder, where it dangled loosely down her arm. The top of her dress went with it, leaving that side of her chest exposed all the way down to the top of her strapless bra.

As Fletch's eyes strayed unashamedly south, a droplet of water landed on her from the leaves above them, then ran slowly down her exposed skin before disappearing between her breasts.

Fletch licked his lips. Then he groaned.

"Fuck!"

"Is that a statement or a demand?" Vera asked with a smile, her hands already unfastening his belt.

"You are a naughty, naughty girl, Miss Bennett," he said, running a finger down the same path as the water had just followed before brushing her breast gently.

"Call me Governor," Vera whispered as he rubbed her erect nipple with his thumb.

"Now you're even more naughty... _Governor_..."

Fletch placed heavy emphasis on the last word, his free hand venturing underneath the hem of her dress, before continuing.

"Now, hurry up and get your knickers off!"


End file.
